Learnt from the best
by Em.Celle
Summary: At first, it's strictly business. Honest.


_**Prompt (goes something like); Kenzi, Bo, Lauren and the last tub of Ice cream in it. They're in the club house, Bo comes down the stairs and sees Kenzi and Lauren playing a video game. Unknown to Bo, the winner of the game gets the last tub of Ice Cream. Lauren previously came down after tiring herself with Bo upstairs. Lauren wins and turns to the kitchen area to find Bo licking the spoon.**_

 _ **For the very patient ZoieFan.**_

 _ **I (**_ _Prologue_ _ **)**_

Lauren Lewis likes numbers. They're pretty, they're consistent, and most importantly, they never lie.

Sometimes her mother tells her that you can't solve everything in life using numbers, but her mother has been married _seven_ times and each husband is exactly the same as the last, just in a different body.

So Lauren doesn't really take anything her mother says seriously.

...

There's a girl, her name's Crystal. She's...she's a ray of sunshine. She's everything that's good and beautiful and Lauren would give the whole entire world to be with her.

But according to her calculations- and google- she doesn't need the world. She just needs to be a good listener, a good complimenter and really good in the sex division.

This is all she needs to increase her probability of getting with Crystal from zero to one.

She has the good listener part down, she has had to listen to her mom cry and whine about her husbands since she was four, the listening part is not a problem. She needs to work on the complimenting. Usually her compliments come out stiff and unemotional- that's what her mother says anyway. But she's been watching some Youtube tutorials and she thinks in a few weeks she's going to get a hang of it.

The sex division though- the sex divison is really really wanting. Lauren has never had sex. She almost came close to doing it once with Jake Mathews but then she freaked out didn't. It's not like she's a prude or she's saving herself for marriage, she just- she hasn't had the right incetive to have sex or be intimate yet.

That's where Bo Dennis comes in.

...

Bo Dennis is the resident bad girl. Always has been. When they were in fifth grade, Lauren drew Bo's name from the secret bowl on valentines day. It's something their teacher had come up with in order to make everyone feel special.

Lauren baked Bo cookies and put a cute little B on each and every one of them. Bo didn't even say thank you. She didn't even give Lauren anything back.

The chances of them being friends after that went straight to zero.

Still, hate her or love her, Lauren has to admit that if she wants to learn how to be sexy, she needs to learn it from Bo Dennis. She can learn how to have actual sex from Youtube, but she really cannot understand how these girls on the internet think making their lips look like estranged ducks is in any way sexually inviting.

She doesn't think Crystal will fall for such mediocrity.

And this coming year is her last chance to get with Crystal and prove to her that they're meant to be for the rest of eternity until global warming melts the earth. She cannot fail at this.

And that's why she's standing here, in her white shorts and blue tank top in front of Bo's house, a contract that she spent weeks writing in her hands, trying to get the courage to knock on the door.

...

Bo lives on the Wrong Side of Shades Town.

There're people smoking not far from here and stray dogs walking around. She thinks there's even something dead somewhere near here judging by the smell and she knows that if her mother were to see her here she would throw a fit the likes of which haven't been heard of.

She takes in a huge breath and goes to knock, but before she can, the door swings open and Lauren's worst nightmare stands in front of her.

If Lauren and Bo's chances of ever being friends are zero, then Lauren's and Kenzi's chances of ever being friends are practically non-existant. For some reason that Lauren has never been able to calculate, this girl hates her guts. It's like she took one single look at her one day and she decided to just hate her.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I- I'm here to see Bo. Is she in?"

Kenzi narrows her eyes, walks out and shuts their door that looks like it's seconds away from breaking down behind her, "who's asking?"

Uh- is that a rhetorical question? Did she not just hear Lauren ask her the question, "me?"

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that's between me and her."

"Well then, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to fuck off. Bo isn't here."

"Oh well then I'll just-" right then, Bo's voice calls Kenzi from inside the house and the girl groans.

"You still can't see her." She sounds defensive. Lauren doesn't know what to do. It's hard to solve a problem when you can't find it's root cause.

"You can go now." The girl says like Lauren is a fly. The blonde sighs. It seems like she'll have to find Bo when Kenzi isn't around.

But then, today is the day that the lords made just for her because the door opens again and Bo Dennis comes out. Lauren smiles. Here's her chance.

 _ **::::**_

People who say money can't buy happiness must be really rich and really stupid, Bo is now convienced of that.

She's been working her butt off for days to keep up with the bills but it's harder than it looks because bills keep piling up and she doesn't know what to do. If it's this fucked up now when she's working eight hours, she doesn't know how it'll be once school resumes in three weeks.

She needs to figure this out, and soon.

Kenzi says she could talk to her cousins. But all of Kenzi's counsins are criminals and Bo doesn't need her image being tainted any further. She needs money, not a jail sentense.

Another thing she doesn't need, whatever it is Lauren Lewis is here for.

Bo doesn't like this girl, at all. She used to have the hugest crush on her when she was younger. With all her golden hair and pretty eyes and genius brain. Actually, if we're being honest, she still has a tiny crush on her now and she sometimes thinks of her when she's doing, s _tuff._ But now those feelings are mixed with some spite because she still hasn't gotten over the fact that she wrote Lauren that amazing letter in fifth grade(She spent hours writing it) only to have her say _nothing_ at all.

Like, she gets that maybe Lauren wanted material things or chocolate or what the fuck ever. But Bo didn't have any money and she even stole her mom's super expensive perfume to spray on it so that it smells beautiful and she spent hours of her life perfecting her hand writting just for that damn letter.

A little response would have been appriciated.

"What do you want, Lewis?"

"Uh-hello." She says, shifting her weight from one foor to another looking like she wants to pee or something.

"You can shove the pleasantries and go straight to why the hell you're on my door step. I thought your kind doesn't come to this side of town."

Kenzi snorts, Lauren seems like she's trying to make herself smaller than she is. Bo feels a little bad. But only a little. She spent hours working in the dinner yesterday and had her ass groped more times than she could punch, she needs to take her anger out on something.

And it's not like she invited Lewis here. She brought herself so anything's fair game.

"I-" she looks at Bo then at Kenzi, "it's a little sensitive, the matter that brings me here I mean." She looks at Kenzi for second before looking down.

Bo sighs. She hates how Lauren's shyness gets to her.

"Kenz, could you?" She motions for her to leave.

Kenzi glares for a moment before storming away and leaving just the two of them.

Bo crosses her arms at her chest, "well?"

...

Of all the insane shit that she's ever heard in her life, "no!"

"Why not? You're good at it, I _want_ to be good at it, so logic dictates that I should learn from you how to go about being good at it. It's simple mathematics."

Bo blinks at her for almost five seconds, "okay, if you're ever going to get that girl, you _need_ to stop talking like that."

Lauren's eyes light up, "so that means you're going to help me?"

"No!"

She slumps her shoulders. Bo looks away- This is insane. Why would she go out with Lewis just to teach her how to go out with someone else? Why the fuck would she ever do that.

"I'll pay you."

Okay, that makes things interesting. Still, "my time is not for sale."

"Everyone's time is for sale," Lewis says innocently, "that's why people work you see. It's just spending time that-"

"Lewis," Bo cuts her off sternly, "what did I say about computer talk?"

"It doesn't get you girls?"

"Right." Bo nods. The blonde smiles.

"See, you're such a good teacher and I'm such a fast learner. There's absolutely no valid reason why we shouldn't do this."

She says following Bo as she heads to the fridge. She doesn't even know when she welcomed her in.

"Except for the reason that I don't fucking want to," she says taking a swig out of her beer. Not even bothering to offer Lewis one. She's an intruder, not a guest. Intruders don't get offered beer.

Plus there's only one bottle left and Kenzi would murder her dead if she gave it away.

"What if I told you I'm offering you three thousand dollars."

Bo does a spit take.

Lauren jumps back, a look of disgust on her face, "do you know how much germs saliva has! You just covered me in drunk germs!"

"Three thousand?"

"Ugh, who knows what-"

"Lewis, forget the germs and go back to the part where you're offering me three fucking thousand dollars."

"I'm covered in _drunk germ spit_ ," she says slowly,"I won't be talking about anything other than a four hour shower. Here," she places an envelope on top of the counter, "my number's in there. Call me if you're interested."

Then she rushes away, looking like she wants to get out of her own body.

...

Kenzi thinks Bo is insane, but Kenzi also thinks that their cable is free and all Bo has to do is smile at Kyle from the store to get all the food that she eats at all times of the day.

So Kenzi's word isn't really good for anything right now.

Lauren's three thousand though, that'll be good for _a lot_ of things, especially now that Aife's a no show.

And Bo might be proud and she might still hold a grudge from the fifth grade but she could really do with the extra three bloody thousand dollars.

"So you're just going to what- date her?"

"No, I'm going to teach her how to date, it's a temporary thing Kenz."

"But it's Lauren, she's from Uptown, we hate them!"

"No, _you_ hate them, I couldn't give a flying fuck." She places her hands on Kenzi's shoulder, "Look, it's a whole fucking lot of money, and it's not like she's an ogre plus it hurts no one."

"But-"

"I'm doing it Kenz." She says kissing her forehead, "end of story."

 _ **:::**_

Lauren planned this with care and precision.

Her mother will be out of town for the next eighteen days. So no one will be around to tell her that going out with Bo is wrong. Except for Mrs. Whittacker who Lauren never listens to anyway so that's no problem.

Crystal isn't seeing anyone right now. She found this out from Nadia who found out from Ciara who she shares photography with, who found out from Tamsin who happens to be Crystal's best friend and Ciara's sister.

This important piece of information cost her her leather jacket that Nadia has been eyeing since Lauren bought it. It pained her to part with it but in the journey to true love, sacrifices have to be made.

Still, she'll miss that jacket. It went really well with her brown boots.

She doesn't know how many things one has to learn in order to be _sexy-_ But she doesn't think it's more than three weeks worth of lessons.

She's more than certain she'll be sexy as- whatever on earth is the epitome of sexiness- by the end of it all and she'll be able to sweep Crystal off her feet with her total packageness.

She can practically see their future children all the way from here.

...

"Nice place."

Bo says entering the house. Lauren hadn't anticipated such a quick response but it's no problem. Just means they'll be done quicker.

Bo texted her in the morning. Told her she's coming over so they can fully discuss things.

"Thank you. Nice top." She says, putting her complimenting skills to good use. No harm in a little practice.

"Thanks." Bo says still looking around.

"Can I offer you anything? Juice, water, carrots?"

Bo frowns, "why would you offer me carrots?"

"Why not?" It's Lauren's favourite vegetable. She has it all the time. It's actually very complimentary of her to offer Bo a carrot.

Bo bites her lip, she looks amused, "I'll have water, thanks."

"Regular or sparkling?"

"Regular."

"Warm or cold?"

"Warm."

"Room temperature or a little heated?"

"Uh-on second thought, maybe I'll just have the carrot."

"Ecxellent choice."

...

They have their carrots in silence for a little while. Lauren really hopes Bo likes them, she choose the juiciest. Plus it's really good for the eyes. Who wouldn't want to eat stuff that's good for the eyes?

"So I uh, I have some rules." Bo says after only eating two pieces. Not that Lauren really minds, that just means there's more for her now.

"Rules are good, that means you're taking this seriously."

Bo rolls her eyes, "I actually think this is fucked as shit. But I am taking three grand seriously so yeah," she pushes a piece of napkin to Lauren.

"Uh- you want me to, wipe my hands or-"

"Those are the rules."

 _Oh,_ On a napkin? Seriously?

"This wasn't previously used was it?" Lauren asks eyeing it. Bo bites her lip looking a little guitly, "oh my good, it was!"

"Only to wipe off a little dust." She defends like that makes anything better. And Lauren doesn't know much about Bo, but this girl should really stop underestimating germs.

"I'm not touching that."

"Fine," she pulls it back and starts reading from it herself, "rule one, no falling in love. This is strictly business. Rule two, we do things my way. I'm the teacher, you're the student. Rule three, no extenstions. After the time you paid for is done, so am I."

Those sound perfectly reasonable, "okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes." Why on earth does she seem surprised, "I'm alreay in love with someone, I have no problem doing things your way and I assure you, extensions will not be needed."

"Cool," Bo tucks the germ infested napkin into her pocket and picks another piece of carrot, "when do we start?"

...

 _ **II (**_ _Week one.)_

Bo has never had to teach anyone how to date before. She never even taught herself how to date. So this is going to be a little harder than she thought it would be.

"How many times in a week are we supposed to go on dates?"

Especially when that someone is Lauren Lewis. Bo has always known Lauren is a nerd. They've grown in the same darn town, of course she knows. But she's never really known how big of a nerd she is. Every single thing has to be put on a schedule which will then be pinned on the fridge an a copy of it emailed to Bo.

It would be cute, if it wasn't extremely frustrating.

"It doesn't work like that." She says, lying on her back on Lauren's big bed. She's tired of looking at faces of scientists and endless trophies. At least she has those cute stars on the ceiling.

"Why? Wouldn't it make more sense to co-ordinate our schedules so they never clash and thus we never have cancelled dates which more often than not leads to fighting which-"

"Lewis."

"Sorry," She abadons her lap top and lies next to Bo on the bed, "I just really want this to work. I want to learn everything there is to learn."

"And you will. But this isn't chemistry class or something. Look, how about I pick you up later and we go out for a movie or something?"

"That doesn't sound very smart. Movies just take concentration that could be used getting to know each other."

"My rules. Remember?"

She rolls her eyes, "fine. What time?"

"Well, I get off work at six thirty today. So seven?"

"Seven sounds fine."

...

Lauren turns up at exactly seven and has to apparently wait for Bo for almost ten minutes.

"I'm sorry, my shift went on a little longer than expected." She says when Lauren keeps refrencing to the fact that they'll now miss opening credits and probably not understand the entire movie.

"We won't not understand a movie just because we missed a couple of names. Chill." Bo tells her, buying the over priced pop corns and refusing Lauren's money when she tries paying, "I got it. You want a soda?"

"No thank you. Sodas aren't good for you you know. All that carbon and additives are really bad for-"

"No soda, got it." Bo cuts her off and pays just for the pop corn.

The movie is nice. She thinks. Lauren seems interested so all in all it's not that bad.

"That was a nice movie." Lauren says as they walk home, "scientifically innacurate at some parts, logically impossible at most parts, but still nice."

Bo bites her lip in order not to laugh, "is that a compliment to it?"

"It's meant to be," she looks at Bo with somewhat questioning eyes, "didn't it sound like one?"

"Well..."

"It didn't did it?" She sighs a little sadly, "I should work on my complimenting skills. They're not the best."

"I like your complimenting skills," the brunette blurts out, "your compliments are really honest."

A slow smile spreads on Lauren's lips, "thanks."

Bo just shrugs,"we're here." She says unnecesarilly, Lauren lives here, she knows they've arrived.

"Thank you for walking me."

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Bo."

:::

Lauren thought, initially, that she and Bo will spend close to twleve hours together if she's to soak up enough of Bo's sexiness to woo Crystal in three weeks. But apparently Bo has a life that doesn't include their deal and cannot stop, not even for three thousand dollars.

So now she hasn't seen Bo all day because the brunette has to work, which is _such_ a waste. At this rate, it'll take them at least a year for Lauren to be even passably sexy.

"This is not what I thought when I came to you with my proposal." Lauren points out when Bo finally shows up at her place at almost five. The day is pretty much over and Lauren has learnt nothing.

"I apologize for having a life, Lauren. Really, I do." Bo says sitting on the couch rather ungracefully. She should be happy Lauren's mother isn't around. She wouldn't stand for such disregard for expensive funiture.

Lauren just rolls her eyes at sits next to her. Bitting back her words when Bo places her feet on the coffee table imported from Italy. Her mom would have had a real life stroke.

"Do you dress like that to work?" She asks, eyeing Bo's short red shorts and extremely tight white .

"Yeah, eye candy is good for business. You like?" Is she teasing? She sounds like she's teasing.

Lauren clears her throat and shrugs, "it's okay."It's more than okay. Bo is...well, Bo is Bo. But it's not like Lauren is going to tell her that.

The brunette laughs, "so what's fun to do around here?"

"We're not going out?"

"Sometimes couples just stay in, Lauren," she says like Lauren is stupid, "lets watch a movie."

"Is that _all_ couples ever do? I mean, we watched a movie yesterday."

"What do you suggest we do then."

"I don't know," Lauren shrugs, there's a reason she's paying money that she could have used to get a brand new set of test tubes and still have change for this, she doesn't really know how this dating thing works. It's sorta odd for Bo Dennis of all people to be asking her this question.

"It's your house. You must know at least one fun thing that we could do."

"We could cook?"

Bo scrunches her nose, "that sounds like work."

"Work can be fun."

"I work at a diner, cooking is not fun for me."

"We could go for a swim."

"I don't have a suit."

"I'll lend you one."

Bo offers no other arguments so Lauren takes that as a yes.

 **...**

At first, Lauren thinks she's joking, goofing around. But then after more than enough seconds pass and she's still going at it, Lauren gets worried.

"Bo, are you okay?"

She asks, rushing to her and helping her stand steady, "I'm fine."

"You looked- you looked like you were drowing."

"I slipped. Okay?"

That would be more beleivable if she didn't have a death grip on Lauren's shoulder but, "okay."

"I just forgot."

"Hot to swim?" Is that even possible?

"Yes."

She sounds and looks embarassed and Lauren feels a little bad for putting her on the spot, "you want me to, uh, refresh your memory?" She offers politely. Couples do that, right? Help each other grow as people.

"I don't need you to, I can remember all by myself."

"Yeah, but this way it'll be more fun and I won't be so bored. You'll be doing me a favour really." She explains softly.

Bo sighs, "fine. But only because I'm feeling sorry for you."

"Oh thank you. You're such a saint. How will I ever-"

"Shut up." Lauren thinks it's meant to be stern but she's chuckling so Lauren smiles at her.

"Okay, first you'll have to just to hold on to me and let half your body float on the water."

"That's it?" She asks suspiciously.

Lauren laughs, "that's the first step. You and I need to establish trust and I need you to know you can lean on me. My grandfather taught me how to swim by throwing me in the deep end of our pool and telling me to swim or drown. I had a phobia for swimming for a really long time after that."

"That's horrible."

It actually wasn't. Survival instict is pretty much the best teacher there is.

They just float around for a while and Bo seems content with it until Lauren suggests she lets go now, "no!"

"I can't hold you forever. Look, I'll be right next to you. Promise."

She accepts to let go after that and although she almost goes under a few times, she gets a handle of it fast enough and finally she's ready to try floating on her back.

"I'm going to hold you for a while and then take my hands away, just relax."

"I'm relaxed."

"You're kinda not."

"Shut-" Lauren lets go, she goes under, "what the fuck Lewis!" She yells when she resurfaces, trying to catch her breath.

"You said you're relaxed." Lauren tries holding back her laugh, and fails, "you look like a drowned rat."

"You think you're funny aren't you?" Before Lauren has it in her to reply, her head goes under water and when she comes back up, Bo's laughing, "who's the drowned rat now?"

"For someone who _forgot_ how to swim, you sure are playing dangerous games."

"You wouldn't-" she sounds scared.

Lauren just shrugs and slowly goes underwater. She sees Bo's feet trying to run inside the water and if she could she would laugh, she swims after her and pulls one leg making her slip. She resurfaces and laughs when Bo comes up for air a few seconds later.

"I'm going to kill you dead, I swear!" She yells going after a laughing Lauren who's swimming away.

Lauren doesn't get the chance to point out that for a few seconds back there, Bo actually swam.

 _ **:::**_

They hang out at Lauren's on the third day and Bo actually lets the blonde convience her that cooking is a great way to pass the time.

They make pizza and put the weirdest toppings on it, including carrots, "if I'm making my own pizza, I'm going to do it my way."

Lauren is a horror movie kinda girl although Bo doesn't understand why because she hides her face at the most thrilling parts.

"I watch it for the science," she explains when Bo teases her, "it's so bad it's funny."

They don't see much of each other on the fourth day because Lauren's spending the day with her best friend, Nadia, before the latter goes to some camp or the other.

"Why do you keep looking at your phone like some weirdo?" Kenzi asks Bo as they're hanging out at home, watching movies and eating Ice cream.

"Nothing," she locks her phone at puts it away, she's been contemplating whether or not to text Lauren. Just to say hi or something, but then that would make it seem like they're friends, which they're not. Or maybe they kinda are, it's confusing.

She doesn't send the text.

She does turn up at the Lewis house hold early the next day with coffee and those expensive doughnuts that Lauren likes.

The blonde opens the door in her Donald Duck pajamas and Bo laughs because who would have expected?

"You don't have work to do today?" She asks when Bo gets in.

"Nope. This is for you." She gives her the coffee and doughnuts. Lauren smiles so wide she has to look away.

"Thanks."

"So, how was your day with Nadia?"

"Fun."

"Funner that your days with me?"

She's just teasing when she asks that, but when Lauren says, "it's _more fun_ , not _funner_. And no, my days with you are better." She can't hide her smile.

 _ **II (**_ _Week two._ _ **)**_

The first time Lauren goes to hang out at Bo's place, Kenzi bangs the door in her face.

So she has to stand there and knock again, until Bo comes and opens up and apologizes for Kenzi but Lauren tells her it's okay. Her mom's dog, Tiny, hates her for no reason too. Lauren's used to it.

"Are you comparing my best friend to a dog?"

"Wha- no, I meant-"

"Relax" Bo laughs, "I was just kidding."

Lauren lets out a breath and rolls her eyes. She's not used to this yet. Sometimes she offends people without even trying or meaning to. Usually she doesn't even know she's offended them until they start side-eyeing her and she's forced to recap her whole conversation in her head.

People are complicated creatures.

"So I have beer, water, just regular water, coffee that's sorta shit to be honest, juice that's spiked with vodka, or is it vodka that's spiked with juice and...that's it. Take your pick."

"Uh, water. Thanks."

Bo nods and throws her a bottle before joining her on the couch that doesn't seem to fit with anything in here. Actually, nothing seems to fit with anything in here. Everything is so _unique, "_ I like your place."

"You don't have to try to be nice, Lewis."

"I'm not. It has a lot of character." She says honestly, taking a sip of her water.

"Thanks, Kenzi and I bought all these things ourselves, my mom hated this couch."

Hated, past tense? The question must be showing in Lauren's eyes because Bo shrugs, "she skipped town, not that I give a fuck. Anyway,wanna watch a movie then go grab something to eat with Kenzi after?" Lauren figures the topic change is needed so she goes with it.

"Actually, I have something to edit. Is it okay if I do so while you watch the movie then we can leave after?"

"It's okay with me." Bo shrugs, "let's go to my room so I can watch it on my laptop with earphones on."

Lauren wants to thank Bo for her consideration but the brunette is already walking away so she just follows.

She comments on how big the brunette's bed is which earns her a laugh. Bo tells her she can lie on it while working and the brunette sits right next to her, her movie showing. Sometime during the movie, Bo's fingers absent mindedly start combing through Lauren's hair.

None of them comment on it.

...

Lauren figures since so much of Bo's time is spent in the diner, it would make sense if she spent some time there too.

She sits in the corner booth and writes her work while Bo works. Sometimes the brunette steals time away to come tease her or ask about the book she's reading.

"Charlie and the chocolate factory."

"The one with the spoilt kids?"

"Uh huh, they remind me a lot of you."

She ducks away laughing when Bo tries smacking her for that.

Sometimes Bo comes just to give her something to taste, "it's a new cake Earl's trying out, you're the first person to eat it. Feel honoured."

Lauren sticks out her toungue before taking a bite, "it's amazing!"

"Yeah?"

"Yep, here," she holds some with the fork up to Bo,"try some."

The brunette leans and takes the offered cake. Moaning soon after.

"Told you."

When Earl yells at them, asking if it's okay or not, they both give him a nod and Lauren even gives him a thumbs up before fighting Bo for the remaining cake.

Bo eats her lunch with Lauren everyday and when on the second day Lauren notices she only has junk food, she brings her packed lunch the next day.

Couples do that, yes? They take care of each other. Make sure the other isn't well on the road to coronary thrombosis.

"You can't have junk everyday Bo, it's not good for your heart." She explains when Bo grumbles that Lauren only packed her vegetables.

"But it's so delicious."

"Fine, I'll make you something with a bit of junk tomorrow."

"So you'll start packing my lunch everyday now?"

Lauren blushes," shut up and eat."

 _ **:::**_

After work, they usually go somewhere. Anywhere.

The beach.

"Come on, Bo. Just dip your feet in the water a little."

Bo isn't having it, so Lauren pulls her, screaming all the way until she's soaked her shorts and a big part of her shirt.

"Lewis!"

She yells, splashing some water at the laughing blonde.

"It's just a little water."

"You're evil." She says when they're back on the sand, lying down and looking at sea gulls.

Lauren just keeps laughing and wiping sand from her feet, "you're just too soft."

"Whatever."

They stay there till it gets dark, talking about nothing and everything.

One time they even went to the library because it was Bo's free day and Lauren had something she needed to urgently look up.

"This is boring." She whispers loudly. They haven't even been here an hour and she already feels like she'll cry from sheer boredom.

"Shh."

"But I'm so bored!"

"Then find a way to entertain yourself."

Bo pouts at Lauren's stern voice but the blonde isn't budging so she starts making funny faces at her.

At first nothing happens but then Lauren starts to visibly stiffle a laugh and within minutes she's laughing so hard that they get thrown out of the library.

They don't stop laughing even then.

...

"Please."

"No."

"Please. It'll only be in town for a few weeks and I really want to go, please." Lauren pouts, Bo looks away because she actually looks unbearably cute when she does that.

"No, besides, I have to work so..."

Lauren's eyes light up, "Earl," she yells leaning on the counter, looking like an excited child, "she said yes."

"Did she now?" Earl appears wiping his hands off the towel Lauren took home yesterday to sow his name on as a thank you for the amazing cakes he keeps giving her, "well as I live and breathe. Bo Dennis, I thought you hated the fair."

"I do," she says, realizing she's just been tricked, "I didn't say yes."

"Technically you did." Lauren shrugs, a twinkle in her eye as she high fives Earl.

"Shit."

...

"Kenz-"

"No. I have me a hot date with the candiest of eye candies, also known as the ablicious tall drink of water, also known as Hale. No way I'm turning that down for a trip to the fair with you and your girlfriend."

"She's not my girl friend." Bo says a little too fast.

"Whatever," Kenzi looks at herself in the mirror, "do you think these boots go with this top? Who I'm I kidding, these boots go with anything, mama looks _hot!"_

"Ke-"

"Later alligator, try not to puke all over her. Or on second thought, puke all over her and send me a photo." Then she kisses Bo's forehead before she rushes away.

There's no getting out of this.

...

"No."

"Please."

This conversation is giving her an odd sense of dejavu.

"I don't like riding the rides."

"But that's the joy of the fair."

"We could play the games. They look fun."

"Bo-"

"Lauren-"

"Just one."

"Fine!"

Lauren smiles wide and pulls her in line.

Bo keeps cool the whole while as Lauren excitedly shifts her weight from one foot to another. She makes her mind concentrate on how cute Lauren is. It works, until they take off and she's so far away from the ground that people start looking smaller and she freaks.

"I'm going to die," she mumbles over and over again.

"Bo-"

"I should never have come here. I shouldn't have gotten on this thing. I'm going to-"

"Bo-" she feels soft hands on her cheeks, "look at me." She does as she's told, "now breathe with me."She does so and it works to calm her down, until she recalls where she is and she's back to freaking out.

Suddenly, she feels soft lips on hers, "what are you-"

"You need a distraction. I'm offering one."

And man is it a great distraction. She's soft, and gentle, and she smells like the diner and she tastes like the blue cotton candy they just had.

It's perfect.

And when she finally pulls away, Bo realises they're not in the air anymore.

 _ **III((**_ _Week Three)_

Lauren is reading something that a friend, or not really a friend but someone she sometimes discusses science with sent her.

Bo is reading a magazine. Or more like peruzing through it. She's lying on her stomach, Lauren's legs are on her back.

They're not really paying attention to anything other than what they're doing, so they don't hear the door open until Lauren's mother clears her throat.

"Mother," she removes her feet from Bo's back, "you're home early."

"Yes." She eyes Bo distastefully. Everyone knows Bo Dennis is from Shady Side. And Everyone knows Shadies and Uptowners don't mix. Lauren knows her mother is about to throw a fit of epic proportions.

"I uh, I should leave. Nice to meet you Mrs. Lewis."

"And you too, Miss-"

"Don't go," Lauren rises and grabs Bo's hand.

"Lauren-"

"I don't want you to go." She adds honestly, "stay."

And Bo does so.

...

The meal is quiet. It's something foreign that Mrs. Lewis picked from the best resturant in the world, whereever that is.

TThe air feels uncomfortable and Lauren wonders if she should take the bottle of wine from the table.

Her mother keeps drinking and her mouth tends to get loose when she's drunk.

Things are already bad enough as is.

"Lauren, honey, what did you do while I was away?"

"Uh-" she pushes her food around. She's already had all the carrots and now the food just isn't interesting anymore, "lots of things."

"It's _a lot_ of things, not _lots_ of things. And don't be vague."

"I taught Bo how to swim. And Bo and I went to the fair, that was fun. I also learnt to bake that chocolate cake I've been wanting to learn for a while, Bo's Boss, Earl, taught me."

"Well," Mrs. Lewis scowls, " _Bo_ seems to feature a lot in your days. You two are friends now?"

Lauren shyly looks down. After that kiss that she's been trying to not think of and failing miserably, she doesn't know what she and Bo are anymore, "yeah. I guess."

" _Yeah?"_ Her scowl deepens, "goodness Lauren, I know you want friends and all, but _her?_ She's-"

"Funny, kind, sweet, gorgeous, honest, loyal? Yes mother, she is." Lauren pushes her chair back waits for Bo to follow suit, "welcome home. Don't wait up for me. I'll be sleeping at Bo's tonight."

 _ **:::**_

Bo waits for it.

She waits as they drive to her place.

As she silently begs Kenzi not to make a scene.

As she offers Lauren clothes to sleep in.

As she wordlessly snakes her arm around the blonde and holds her tight.

She waits for Lauren to say something. _Anything._ But the blonde is just quiet and she looks distant. So Bo holds her tighter and keeps waiting.

...

"I'm sorry I assumed that you'll just be okay with me staying here for-"

"Hey." Bo moves so that they're on the same eye level. It's late, or early depending on how you look at it, she's sleepy as fuck but she's more worried about Lauren, sleep can wait, "you don't have to apologize for anything. I want you here."

"I'm so sorry about how she acted. It's-"

"What did I just say about apologizing," she says softly but firmly.

Lauren sighs and moves closer. Bo wants to tell her thank you. No one's ever stood up for her like that. Ever. No one's ever said such things about her. She feels like she could cry just recalling them.

But now isn't the time for it, so again, she just holds her.

...

They wake up to find that Kenzi has already bought break fast and she even put out a cup of coffee for Lauren.

"Thanks." The blonde whispers.

"I don't hit people when they're down." Kenzi says with a shrug, settling on the couch with her bowl of cereals, bacon, sausages, hash browns, bagels and a couple of doughnuts, "break fast's the most important meal of the day." Is all she has to say when Lauren looks at her tray with unmasked amusement.

"You okay?" Bo asks from her spot next to Lauren, gently massaging her thigh. She doesn't know when they got so close but now's not the time to question it.

"I'm fine." Lauren gives a small smile, "but I have to go home and face things like a mature person."

"Want me to come with?"She asks a little hopefully. The thing is, and she's not ready to admit this yet, she's afraid Lauren's mom will keep her away from her. And in the past weeks, her crush that was covered in spite has moved to something more. Something she wants to keep exploring, something she doesn't want Mrs. Lewis to take away from her.

"It's sweet of you to offer but I have to do this by myself. I'll come by the diner later."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay."She walks Lauren to the door after the blonde says goodbye to Kenzi and kisses her without even thinking about it before she watches the blonde drive away.

"Not your girl friend, huh?" Kenzi questions, shoving cereal into her mouth.

Bo shuts the door, "shut up."

 _ **:::**_

Mrs. Lewis is having a drink when Lauren walks into the house.

"Drinking at ten mother, really?"

"You're back," she says carelessly, pouring more into her glass only to have Lauren take it away from her, "give that back."

"No. It's too early and I'm not dealing with this right now."

"She's not good company, honey. You know that."

"You're in no position to tell me anything about good company right now, mom. And besides, you don't know Bo."

"I know her kind. They're all the same."

"No, they're not. You can't decide people's personalities based on where they come from. Bo is really nice mom. And I really like her and I'd like you to respect that."

"But-"

"Please. I always respect the people you choose to spend your time with even if sometimes I don't want to. Now it's your turn."

"Fine. But no sex in the house."

Lauren's eyes widen and she nods, "agreed."

"Don't leave again, okay?" She looks at Lauren with sad eyes, "you're all I have, my entire world. I'd be no one and have no one if you left."

"I'm not leaving." She leans in to kiss her then pulls back, "and you need a bath."

...

Bo asks Earl for a few minutes off as soon as she sees Lauren walk into the diner, "hey," she says hugging her.

Lauren hugs her back tightly. Loving the way she smells like cocoanuts and something else she can't name.

"How did it go?"

"Surprisingly good. I've never stood up to her before. I wasn't expecting it to be so easy. She wants us to try the dinner thing again. Can you do tomorrow night?" She asks hopefully.

Her mom is really going to try and she wants this to go well.

"Yeah, totally. Should I bring anything?"

"No. Your presence is more than enough."

Bo seems to blush at that and Bo smiles because she's so pretty when she does that. Bo suddenly perks up and grabs Lauren's hand, "I have something for you." She says as she pulls her towards the counter.

"What is it?" Lauren asks around a laugh. Bo leans on the counter, not let going of her hand.

"Earl, bring it out."

"Bring what out?" Lauren's still laughing. Bo just shushes her and looks at Earl approaching with wide, happy eyes, "oh my god, is that-"

"Yep. You were sad and I didn't want to see you sad so I combined your two favourite things-"

"Carrots and cake." Earl finishes for her, placing the carrot cake on the counter.

Lauren feels like she could cry, "thank you."

"Don't thank us before you've had some,here," she offers a fork, "go crazy."

Lauren kisses Earl's cheek and Bo's lips as a thank you.

 _ **:::**_

Dinner at Lauren's the second time round is not bad, but it's not good either.

Both Mrs. Lewis and Bo are trying too hard and it's clearly stiffling the air.

Lauren tries her best to engage them both but even Bo can see it's hard for her.

Still, Mrs. Lewis and Bo have one goal in common; making Lauren happy. And that's their saving grace for the night.

Mrs. Lewis half heartedly makes a suggeston that they should try again next week and it pains Bo's heart to think that next week she won't be in a position to do any of this anymore.

It ruins her entire mood.

Lauren tries to get her to talk the whole way home. Her silence is seemingly worrying her.

"Is it something my mom said at dinner? I could talk to-"

"No, it's nothing like that," Bo doesn't need Lauren to be any more amazing and make this even harder, "your mom was great. She really loves you. You're lucky."

"I-"she bites her lip, "I'm sure your mom loves you too, Bo."

Bo wants to laugh that Lauren thinks this is in any way about her mom. She hasn't thought about that woman in weeks, "I don't really care. I'm old enough to look out for me and Kenz, she can do whatever the fuck she wants."

There's silebce for a while then, "I still think she's missing out."

And there she goes, making things even harder.

...

Bo's mood is absolute shit by the time they get home and she feels bad that nothing Lauren does to make her feel better is working,

It's not that Lauren isn't good at cheering her up, she's great at it.

And therein lies the problem. Bo doesn't want to be teased with how great she and Lauren could be only to stop having her in a day or two.

She can't deal.

"Let's dance. music always makes people happy. It's sceintifically proven that music can affect your mood you know." She moves to Bo's Ipod and selects a song, "come on, dance with me."

Bo just keeps lying on the bed, looking at her, slowly, Lauren starts dancing, or looking like she's meaning to dance but not really accomplishing that feat.

Bo starts laughing, Lauren stops dancing, "are you laughing at my moves?"

"What? No." She answers too fast and the blonde pouts, "oh come on, don't be like that.

"Fine, I won't be like that of you come dance with me."

"La-"

"Come on." She pulls her up, laughing when they almost fall to the floor, "couples dance with each other."

Bo's heart hurts, they're not really a real couple. And soon they won't even be a fake one either. But Lauren's eyes are shinning bright and she's begging Bo to dance with her and she can't say no to that.

"Fine."

...

They dance.

It's ridiculous at first, Uncaring with arms being thrown everywhere and laughter coming out as unrestricted as possible.

Then it's wild and there's flipping hair and jumping and Bo feels like she'll die from laughing so hard when Lauren does the air guitar.

Then it's close. She can feel Lauren's heart beat and she can hear her fast breaths and if she tries hard enough, she knows she'll be able to count the stars in her eyes.

It's cheeks colored with excitement and eyes filled with happiness. And it's Lauren's back to Bo's front and Bo's lips on Lauren's neck.

There're moans, and sighs, there's a gentle lead to the bed and there's music still playing. It's soft and sleepy now.

"It's okay," she whispers kissing Lauren, not knowing if her heart beating that fast is from the dancing or the kiss or what they both know is about to happen or all of the above.

"I've never done this before." She sounds so vulnerable, she looks so beautiful, Bo kisses her softly.

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to," she assures, "I want to, with you."

"You sure?"

"She nods."

The music keeps playing.

 _ **:::**_

Lauren doesn't know what she expected to wake up to the morning after, but it definitley isn't a crying Bo Dennis.

She panicks first thing.

Was she that bad. Wasn't it as good for Bo as it was for her. Should she apologize and ask Bo to let her try again?

"Who is she?"

Okay, now she's panicked and confused, "who is who?"

"The girl you're going to leave me for." Bo's voice raises a bit.

Lauren sits up. Where is this coming from? She thought there would be cuddles and maybe more sex this morning, she didn't think there'd be this.

She didn't think she would have to be forcibly reminded that they're not actually a real couple.

"I-"

" _Who."_

"Crystal."

"Crystal? Really? You're going to leave me for _Crystal?"_

Lauren doesn't mention that they're not together. And that she hasn't even talked about leaving Bo. That before it was mentioned, she'd honestly forgotten that this is a deal of sorts.

"I feel really offended right now." Bo gets up and starts pacing, "of all people- Talk about a down grade."

"Bo could you just-"

"I don't want to do this anymore," she throws ripped papers that Lauren will later find out is their contract at her, "I won't cheapen what we have for all the money in the world."

"But you need the money." Lauren points out because it's actually true.

"I need you more," She yells, "And I need you to need me too. Not 'cause of Crystal, but just because."

"Okay."

Silence, then, "what?"

"Okay." Honestly, Lauren stopped involving Crystal in this equation a really long time ago, "just one question."

"What," Bo still sounds surprised.

"Your rules are off the table too now, right?"

Bo laughs and nods, she looks like she's about to cry too, "you really mean it. You want to be with me?"

"I really mean it, I want to be with you."

Bo sits on the bed and takes Lauren's face in her palms,"say it again."

"I want to be with you."

"And you're sure."

"One hundred percent."

"No backing out."

"No backing out."

"Good," then she kisses her. And now things are looking like what Lauren expected them to.

...

Bo is still sleeping the second time Lauren wakes up and she kisses her before putting on the brunette's robe and heading downstairs.

"Uh, morning." She says when she finds Kenzi on the couch, playing video games.

"Not such a good one for me. Ya'll kept me up, I didn't sleep a wink the whole night."

"I'm sorry?"

"Tell that to my tired body and our almost tumbling walls. You know we don't really have lots of them and I'd appriciate it if you didn't break down the ones we do have."

Lauren frowns. She knows Kenzi is irritable, more so now that she hasn't had sleep, but does she think she was having sex by herself? Will she give Bo the same lecture.

She sighs and bites her words. Kenzi's a huge part of Bo's life and now that she and Bo are together (that still makes her smile) she needs to find a way to get along with her, for Bo's sake.

"You should move to the left or you're going to be killed." She offers, trying to be helpful and friendly.

"You think you're better at killing these 'bots than me?"

"Not better, just, more calculating."

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Sit your ass down, take a game pad and put your money where your money is."

"I don't support gambling," she says sitting down anyway, "it more often than not leads to addiction."

Kenzi rolls her eyes, "you want some Ice cream?"

"Yes?" Is this a test?

"Well, there's only a tiny little bit left in the fridge, whoever wins, gets it."

"You're on."

...

Kenzi's good, but Lauren's better and by the end of it all, she asks for a rematch.

Lauren wins. Then again, and again and again until she's tired of the competition.

"You're cheating!"

"It's simple mathematics. And not to brag but I'll just keep winning."

"Whatever. One last game."

"All this for a tiny bit of Ice cream?"

"Fine, you can bet something else."

"You get to tell me why you don't like me."

"That could take all day."

"I have the time."

"Fine."

Lauren wins again. And when Kenzi asks for a rematch and she wins again, the tiny girl can do nothing but tell her, "I didn't like that Bo-Bo liked you." She places the game pad aside, she doesn't look like she wants to talk about this,

"But Bo _just_ started liking me. You've hated me for a really long time."

"No, Bo has _always_ liked you. She wrote you this letter, when you guys were in fifth grade and put it in your bag. I was scared that she liked you more and she was all I had, you know. So I found a way to get rid of it. And it was childish and stupid but I knew that if she ever found out, I'd loose her trust."

"Over something that happened that long ago?" Lauren asks, really wanting to know.

" She missed her chance with you cause of it. And she _really_ likes you. Besides, she's all I have, I can't risk it."

Lauren doesn't know what to say, so she goes with. "thanks for telling me."

"You going to tell her?"

"No. It happened so long ago and it's not even relevant to me right now. If you want to tell her, you go ahead, I have no need to."

"You're good people Lewis."

"Thanks, you're not so bad either. Want to share that Ice cream?"

Kenzi squeals saying she'd never say no to Ice cream. They find Bo leaning on the counter, enjoying the last spoonful, "what?" She asks when they look at her wide eyed, "you two were having your quiet heart to heart and I didn't want to intrude so I had some Ice cream." She moves to Lauren and kisses her softly, "morning baby."

Lauren bites her lip, the pet name and Bo licking ice cream from a spoon and what happened last night and this morning and finding out that Bo has liked her for a while all combine to make her heart beat erratic and her thoughts a storm in her head.

"Kenzi, would you like to go out and get more Ice Cream?"

"On your dime?"

"I'll pay you back. Buy as much as you want."

"Sweet," she kisses Bo's forehead, "morning Bo-Bo, mind the walls when you get your lady loving action, would you." Then she's running out, "and no funny business on the couch. Or in the kitchen. Or anywhere that's not your bedroom."

Then the door opens and closes and it's just the two of them, "I fought really hard for that Ice cream, commited a couple thousand murders."

"Did you now?"

"Uh huh," she says, slipping her hands under Bo's shirt, "and you just came and ate it all up. Now I have to find something else to eat."

"Oooh," Bo's smile goes supernova, "you're getting really good at this sexy thing."

Lauren smiles and shrugs, "I learnt from the best."

...

 _ **An;**_

 _ **I know when you asked for the story this wasn't what you had in mind but hopefully it works anyway? I hope you at the very least like it.**_


End file.
